


Id fight a bird for you

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: ruggie relaxed as the bird chirped passive aggressively.This meant war
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Silver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Id fight a bird for you

Ruggie came to the conclusion that he hated birds. Specifically the ones that would visit silver sometimes. Ruggie isn't completely fluent in bird language but he's fairly good in the subject to understand that there were a few birds that were getting a bit too comfy with silver. And no ruggie was not jealous of a simple bird- he was not ,no matter what leona teased him about his boyfriend’s little bird friend.

Silver and ruggie were laying on the grass in the botanical garden, silver napping while he cuddles ruggie, head resting on the beastman’s chest as he snoozed, ruggie laid with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the sky looking at the surroundings to busy himself. The quiet was peaceful- for once there was no one nagging him and no one to be nagged, just quiet peaceful silence with his boyfriend

Until that damned chirping started.

From that stupid bird.

A blue jay that became quite frankly, too friendly with silver for comfort. And again ruggie denies that he is jealous whatsover because as of right now he was the one being cuddled by silver and not that dumb bird.

The savanaclaw student smirked at the bird, daring it, and dare it did. It flew to silvers side, landing just above his nape feet grasping the coat of the second year, chirping excitedly to wake up silver- and of course ruggie did not want their afternoon nap to be disrupted, he accidentally jostled silver in the process of holding the bird's beak shut.

Silver grumbled curling more into ruggies side, arms winding around him the slightest bit tighter. Ruggie carefully let out a sigh of relief, glaring at the bird , making a mouth- zipping gesture with his hands he hoped this idiot of a bird would understand. It chirped a sound of agreement and carefully ruggie let it go, relaxing back into his original pose. 

And the quiet was back. Ruggie closed his eyes, relaxing more.

Peaceful, nice, quiet and no chirping to be heard-

Chirp.

The shorter's eyes opened and he saw that little problem of a bird in front of him, standing on silver's locks to stay at eye level with the hyena. Ruggie expected to be told off or something in bird- but no- what that bastard of a bird did, was much more worse. 

It pecked him. Right on the side of his lip.

That bastard.

"OWH- OW OW-!"

Instinctively ruggie yowled in pain, hands moving to protect his injury from any further peckage ,as he sat up,the jostling resulted in silver finally blinking awake to be met with a teary eyed boyfriend of his, holding his lip and glaring at a bird that stood in front of ruggie. Worried, the diasomnia student shuffles to the hyena carefully pulling back the others hands and holding ruggie's chin still to inspect the injury.

Tears brimming , ruggie whimpered as silver inspected it. 

Humming a moment silver commented "it isn't too bad...but some ice would help-" and before ruggie could respond silver continued "I'll get it, stay here"

Ruggie nodded.

And silver got up to hurry toward the nurse, the second year turned to that damned bird and glared sharply, or as sharply as he could while in pain.

"YOU-!" He pointed "YOU'RE A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT-! YA KNOW THAT?"

The blue feathered bird chirped sassily. Ruggie fumed "that's my boyfriend- not yours"

The bird chirped again and continued for a few moments until ruggie snapped at it"No no no- hes my boyfriend and i don't take fucking kindly to your 'friendliness' towards him- no i know you're planning something you little bastard…" ruggie growled, that bird was really getting on his nerves.

The little guy chirped a bit until ruggie cut it off once again "haaa-? are you making this a competition-? On who he likes the best??obviously me" 

the bird shook its head , and the two seemingly engaged in a glaring contest, which was only broken by silver's arrival.

Silver sat down quietly, ice pack in hand,legs folded beneath him as he gestured for ruggie to lay his head down. Once ruggie did, silver gently placed it on ruggie's upper lip, where the bird had pecked.

Satisfied with the attention he was getting ruggie relaxed as the bird chirped passive aggressively.

This meant war

A few moments passed until silver spoke up.  
"So, what did you say to jorge?" 

"Who's jorge..?" 

"The bird who pecked you."

Ruggie stiffened a bit  
"I didn't say anything…" he huffed stubbornly "he was gonna wake you- and i shushed him.."

"...that's all..?" Silver looked at his boyfriend expectantly 

"Yessir"

"...."  
"Jorge? Anything to say?"

An aggressive chirp let itself be known, and ruggie scowled at the words it spoke.  
"OH-! zip it feather brain! You started this"

A chirped reply

"OI! I'M A HYENA NOT A DOG GET IT RIGHT"

silver chuckled at the very childish squabble and momentarily ruggie forgot about the damned bird about to proclaim war on him.

As silver's chuckle quietened to a giggle, ruggie stayed mesmerized,still with his head laying on the other's lap, he looked at the diasomnia student with awe.

Bird apparently forgotten, silver looks at ruggie's expression ,curious he asks"what's with that look?"

"Nothing" he shrugs, voice quieter than his shouting earlier "just like your laugh.." he manages to answer, well mumble but its still fairly audible.

Silver flushes a bit at the answer not expecting it all too much. And ruggie beams with pride knowing he's managed to fluster one of the most stoic people on NRC grounds. Though as he does smirk, the pain from before comes back, causing him to flinch and wince, silver putting the ice pack back onto the bruise.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, all I'm doing is putting ice on your lip"

"You could do it in other ways too~" ruggie teases " kidding kidding~" he chuckles after 

Silver hums for a moment, pulling the ice pack back to his own lips, leaving ruggie a bit confused as he watched. After a few moment's silver pulled the ice pack off holding it away from ruggie. The beastman watched in confusion until the silver head leant down and ever so gently pressed a chaste kiss to the savanaclaw student's lips. The cool lips did help with the forming bruise but the flusteredness that came with the kiss did not.

Pulling back silver was greeted with ruggie's flushed face, mentally grasping for a response 

"I didn't mean literally-but I'm not complaining.." 

Ruggie fidgeted as silver chuckled again, gently placing the ice pack to ruggie's bruise.

Jorge sulked in a tree at the domesticity.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was written at like 1 am on my phone please enjoy!! asfzgh ty yun for beta-ing !!<33ilyy
> 
> Also this whole thing was suppoused 2 be more fluffy n serious but you get ruggie trying to fight a bird.  
> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment i get happy!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_?s=09)


End file.
